


不是喜欢

by catheriiian



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catheriiian/pseuds/catheriiian





	不是喜欢

Steve刚一进门，Tony就迫不及待地走上去搂住他的脖子，将他抵在门上，嘴唇紧紧地贴在他的嘴唇上。他的Steve甚至还穿着那套制服，只是他把胸前的星星取了下来，其他地方也脏得快看不出来了。Tony一边吻他一边去闻身上的味道，Steve的脖颈间全是汗味，但Tony一点都不介意，相反，这让他很安心。

Steve搂住他吻了一会儿，慢慢地把脸挪开：“Tony……”他皱着眉，一副欲言又止的样子。

“怎么了？”Tony抬眼看他，伸出手去抚摸他的嘴唇。

Steve眉头紧缩在一起，好像心里有什么令他无比痛苦的事。他沉默了一会儿，才又说：“……没什么。”然后将脸伸过来，想要和他接吻。

Tony笑了，故意将嘴唇落在Steve的侧脸上。“你什么时候回来的啊？”

“两个小时之前，到纽约，然后我就来找你了。”Steve说。

“你怎么过境的，海关让你过吗？”Tony把手伸到他身后去解他的制服。

Steve摇摇头，开始自己脱衣服：“我不会告诉你的，太狼狈了，你不会想知道的。”

Tony又笑了，这次还发出了很明亮的笑声，他无法想象可怜的老冰棍是如何顺利地通过海关的，他也无法想象他是如何可怜地度过在瓦坎达的那些日子。“你说吧，我保证不笑你。”他也伸手去帮他解那些扣子。

Steve坚决地摇了摇头，抿紧嘴，一副打死都不说的样子。

Tony心里觉得很好笑，但他这次忍住了。真奇怪，明明上次他想象再见到Steve的情景时，他觉得愤怒，愤怒得想用拳头砸他的脸，或许还有点难过，但绝对不是像现在这样，好像他们之间发生的一切都是很久很久以前的事了，都不足挂齿，他想把Steve在瓦坎达的那些试图想象得好一点，然后他只想吻他。

“好吧好吧。”Tony将他揽得更近一点：“那那边怎么样呢？”

Steve顺着他的力道靠近了一些：“我知道你还是关心他们。挺好的，大家都挺好的。”

Tony听到他这么说放心了一些，他知道队长从不说假话，但他还是说：“我当然不关心。”其实他还想问“你和Sharon怎么样了”，但他知道自己没资格问，于是他就专心地帮Steve脱制服。

Steve的制服后面的扣子太小了，又很多，衣服又太紧，Tony有那么一会儿几乎要蹲下来帮他解扣子，等衣服完全脱下来，两个人都出了一身汗。

Steve有点傻傻地露出了笑容，Tony注意到他长了些热疹，鼻子有点发紧：“你傻笑什么？这他妈是什么？”

Steve立刻收住了笑容，低头去看自己的腹部，看到一小片红红的之后伸手拉过被子遮住：“你介意吗？”

“介意！介意死了！我一点都不想和一个长了热疹的人做爱。”Tony站起来，走到旁边去拿药，他把光溜溜的Steve晾在那里，翻箱倒柜地找了半天，只找到了一小瓶清凉油，他就小心地倒了一点出来，仔仔细细地涂在Steve肚子上。

“什么感觉？”Tony看到Steve一直低着头看着他的动作，就问他。

“凉凉的，还行。”Steve说，“不会过期了吧？”

Tony手上动作停了停，但是他又马上继续了：“谁知道呢……应该是过期了，你可能明天早上就会死。”

“哦。”Steve说，然后继续看着他。

Tony帮他涂完之后，就撑起身子几下脱掉自己的衣服，和Steve抱在一起。

Tony不太清楚他该不该说他很想Steve，他真的太想他了，虽然这没有什么，朋友之间也可以“想”，但是他摸不清Steve心里是怎么样的。

他和Steve第一次干这种事情差不多是一年以前，两个人去出任务，任务结束后Tony不知怎么回事就大着胆子吻了Steve，Steve也回应了他，两个人顺理成章地就滚到了一起。

Tony当时还说：“没想到你这个老冰棍这么开放，我再也不说你过时了。”

Steve也没说话，就不停地吻他。

有了第一次之后，后来的亲近就很自然了，他们心照不宣地脱掉彼此的衣服，解决完彼此的问题又穿上自己的衣服回自己的房间。Steve的技术不算特别好，有时候他会在床上说一些笨拙的甜蜜话，有时候他们会做到一半吵起来，但是尽管这什么都算不上，Tony还是很珍惜和Steve的每一个瞬间。

现在Steve正不断地把绵密的吻落在他的脖子上，Tony觉得那种感觉又回来了。

“你在那边没人帮你解决吗？”

“怎么可能有？”Steve嗓子有点哑。

Tony翻过来，让Steve在上面，这是Steve最喜欢的姿势：“你什么时候找个女朋友？我又不可能帮你解决一辈子……”

Steve没回答他，低下头去亲他的肚子，他细细地亲了好一会儿才慢慢挪下去含住他的阴茎。Tony立刻就感到下身发紧，前端吐出了些液体。

“我不可能一直帮你……”Steve的口腔非常温暖，Tony被他含了两下就快喘不上气了。

Steve抬眼看了看他，仍然不回答他，只是专心致志帮他弄，就在Tony觉得自己快要射出来的时候才突然放开他，抬起脑袋说：“我可能明早就要走。”

“去哪儿？”Tony被刚刚的快感弄得有点头晕，一时反应不过来Steve是什么意思。

“回瓦坎达啊，我没有通过正规的手段过来，这边又还在调查，不安全。”Steve说，同时埋下头想吻他的大腿内侧。

“等等，”Tony 把腿缩起来：“你不是才回来吗？那你回来干什么？”

Steve看了他一眼：“你说我回来干什么？”

“我他妈怎么知道……”Tony急忙反驳，他心里突然一沉，干笑了两声：“你是不是想我的身体了啊？”

Steve眼神暗了暗，有些难过地看向了别处。

Tony看了他几秒钟，才重新用腿缠住他的腰：“我也想啊，别耽搁时间了，总不能让你白回来一趟。”

Steve两手放在他的大腿上说：“你最近是不是又熬夜了？”

“我没有。”Tony把头别到一边：“快点，你再不开始我要穿裤子了。” 

Steve就不再说话了，他把手伸到Tony后面帮他扩张，他们对彼此的身体都太了解了，不一会儿Tony就开始无意识地挺动下身，仰着头“啊、啊”地叫起来。Steve还想等Tony再准备好一点，Tony就抓住他的肩膀：“直接进来。”

Steve没有再犹豫，直接挺了进去，Tony在他进去的那一刻叫得更大声了，他把双腿尽可能地打开去容纳Steve，同时被Steve的动作撞得呻吟声都断断续续的，他的阴茎不断在Steve的小腹上磨蹭，让他舒服得快要流出眼泪。

可能是太久没做了，才动了两三下，两个人都很快射了出来。

Tony被着又快又急的高潮弄得说不出话来，Steve的阴茎还在他身体里，他不停地收缩后穴夹住他：“啊……啊……你……怎么这么快……”

Steve露出难为情的样子，但实际上没人觉得不好意思。

他慢慢把阴茎抽出来，把身子滑下去帮Tony清理，Tony扭了扭，说：“别清理了，我想再做一次。”

Steve探出头来：“真的吗？”

“当然是真的，”Tony点点头：“你不想要？”

Steve急忙摇头。

Tony摸着他的肌肉，过了一会儿又帮他捋散下来的头发：“你啊……你什么时候这么克制了？”

“我一直都挺克制的。”Steve很坚决地说，然后在他身边躺下来，搂住他的腰吻他。Tony抱着他的脑袋，嘴唇刚一贴上就开始伸舌头。

Tony在接吻的间隙问他：“Steve，你是不是觉得我没魅力了啊？”

“不是，”Steve一刻也不愿意让他们的嘴唇分开，“留着下次再做。”

Tony心里有点开心，又有点点难过：“哦，那你可别爱上我了。”

Steve停下了，过了很久才犹豫地说：“好。”

“你要答应我，你要是不遵守约定我会打死你的。”Tony推开他的脸，认真地看着他，“而且你要答应我，去约Sharon，她早就喜欢你了。”

“你怎么知道？”Steve抓住他的手。

“我就是知道。”Tony把自己的手抽出来，搭在Steve的腰上。

Steve想了想：“那你也好好去追求Pepper，别老跟人家玩游戏。”

“你管我，我爱跟谁玩游戏就跟谁玩游戏。”Tony大叫起来。

Steve知道再这样下去他们又要吵架了，于是换了一种温柔的语气：“Tony……”

Tony受不了他这样，就闭上眼睛不看他。

Steve拿他没有办法，只好滑下去继续帮他清理。

Steve清理了很久，等他再躺上来的时候，Tony觉得困意突然就上来了。

他突然想起了什么，搂着Steve的脖子说：“明天中午去吃那家肉酱意面，你走了之后我好久没去了。”他刚一说完就笑了，Steve也笑了，因为两个人都反应过来这是不可能的。Tony在笑的同时觉得眼睛里痒痒的，于是用手臂遮了一下。

“等下次，等你和Sharon在一起，我请你们吃。”Tony干脆把头埋在Steve胸前，不去看他的表情。

Steve伸手抚住他的背：“那你听我的，你知道……”

“嗯嗯嗯，太啰嗦了。”Tony不耐烦地打断他。

“好，好，我不说了。”Steve声音里带了点哭腔，他吻了吻Tony额前的头发，很快就和他抱在一起睡着了。


End file.
